


The Journey Home

by meletes_muse



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Episode: s04e04 Monsoon, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meletes_muse/pseuds/meletes_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short piece based on what might have happened directly after the events of "Monsoon". It's the first fanfic I've posted - all comments and suggestions are very welcome! Spoilers for the end of Season 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journey Home

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Sanctuary or any of the characters. Nor am I making any money from this work of fanfiction.

As Helen climbed the steps to board Richard Feliz’s private plane, she thanked the Gods that she didn’t have to pass through airport security. The weapons on her person alone would be enough to have her sent off to a very unpleasant place, for a very long time. Of course, she fully agreed that a passenger jet was no place for firearms. But one of the reasons she chose to fly herself so often was that it gave her the freedom to carry a gun – or guns, in this case – and a very sharp knife, which was once again stored snugly in her garter. You never knew when you might be tied up and in need of a sharp implement.

Very few of Helen Magnus’ adversaries underestimated her these days. And her knife was usually found when she was searched, as it had been on the island that they were now – thankfully – leaving behind. Still, she had pulled the simpering damsel in distress card a number of times, and to great effect. It was surprising how many modern-day criminals had decidedly Victorian sensibilities, not thinking it needful to search for weapons under a lady’s skirt. She snorted at the irony of it all.

"Helen?" Charlotte asked gently, putting a hand on her arm, momentarily interrupting her thoughts.

During her long life, Helen had always had a tendency to brood. But her one hundred and thirteen years of seclusion – if not _physical_ seclusion exactly, then certainly emotional isolation – had caused the habit to intensify. Sometimes it had felt as though the only place she could be honest was in her own head. And even then, she had disappointed herself time and time again, when she had realised that even her own thoughts could deceive her –

“ _Helen_ ,” Charlotte repeated, a little more insistently this time.

Helen turned to face the woman who had kissed her so passionately, so insistently. Charlotte’s tone was tender, “are you okay?”

Helen stared at her for a moment, before nodding. Charlotte frowned. “No you’re not,” she brushed the older woman’s fringe out of her eyes, “but that’s okay.”

Helen exhaled. Usually she would bristle at being contradicted, but it had been so long since she had been surprised in the way that Charlotte had surprised her, since she had let someone take control in the way that Charlotte had... Helen shook herself.

“I apologize,” she said, smiling weekly at the woman who was looking at her with such concern, “It's...been a long day.” 

Helen watched Charlotte nod, seemingly accepting of her excuse. Yet the woman looked... not sceptical exactly, but there was something in her expression that told Helen that she knew she wasn’t being completely honest with her.

Honesty. That word again.

But unlike so many others - Will being a prime offender - Charlotte didn’t seem to take Helen’s lack of forthrightness as a personal affront. Instead, she took Helen’s hand.

“Well,” Charlotte intoned, “since you looked after me so well on the island, Dr Bond, the least I can do is take care of those injuries for you.”

She gestured towards Helen’s sore knees.

Helen pretended to ponder the suggestion for a moment, before replying, with feigned haughtiness, “I prefer Dr of Ass-Kicking, actually.”

Charlotte grinned, shaking her head.

Helen laughed.

It really _had_ been too long. 


End file.
